When You Think You Know Someone
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U. Really kinda dark, Emily tells JJ why she has issues relating and trusting people, when her past is brought back and is now her present. Written before the whole Doyle thing. JJ/Em
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I haven't forgotten my other works, but I've had this done for a long time and I've been going back and forth about posting since writing it in November, after rereading it tonight and having a shit birthday I figured I'd say screw it it's a damn present to myself. It is five parts, please leave a review they make me happy. Sorry about the long bitchy rant.

x-x-x

Emily stared at the ceiling JJ lying next to her; they had spent the whole night so far talking about how she had built up a wall to the outside world. It was killing her inside and she just wanted JJ to know how much she couldn't tell others, someone still had a hold on her.

"Hey…" JJ said rolling over to rest her head on Emily's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking, really hard."

"I just…"

"It's safe to tell me anything, you know this right?"

"I know I'm just nervous."

"Just tell me Em." JJ said, pushing the hair off of Emily's face.

"It's going to take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"It's gonna sound crazy."

"Have you not met me?" JJ smiled and Emily sighed.

"I wasn't always so… independent, I was a follower as a kid… a submissive."

x-x-x

Emily kept her head down as Andrea walked back and forth in the small room, she tried to look up at Matt but when she did Andrea snarled at her, the next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground with Andrea on top of her a hand against her throat. Emily growled back and rolled Andrea on her back, they struggled for dominance before Andrea punched Emily's ribs and knocked her against the floor.

"Don't do that again." She warned and Emily nodded walking back to where she was sitting a minute before, her jaw clenched tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked looking up at Andrea, Matt had a much better relationship with Andrea, he knew her longer. Emily had barely known the girl a year and was quickly learning she may be in over her head, the girl would refer to her as a pup and herself as alpha. Emily's family life in no way could revile the girl's, her mom didn't ever lay a hand on her or get drunk, ever, but she hated the fact that Andrea was missing people skills. On more than one occasion Andrea had taken aggression out on Emily, she had the bruises to show it, and the marks. Once Andrea had beat her so hard into submission Matt had to take her to the hospital where she spent two days. She didn't want to lose her friend, after all at 17 and for as much as her mother moved them it was hard to make them, so she never complained about it. Andrea wasn't bigger than Emily, but she was muscle, and pent up anger. Emily had defiantly put up a fight to be leader of their group when it all started, but now she walked around with a clear mark that Andrea owned her.

"We're not going to do anything, we're going to wait and see what happens. If nothing happens we go through with the plans." Andrea's gaze was focused on Emily, she didn't see a reason to keep Emily around any longer since Matt's sister was now old enough to hang around their group and Susan would be getting back soon enough. She knew this was the best way to get Emily back for putting doubt in Matt's head, she was still glad she scarred Emily as harshly as she had. Emily would always carry a reminder of who owned her.

"We're not doing anything?" Emily said shocked and Andrea turned around getting right in her face.

"Nothing, you have an issue with that… Emily." She asked pushing her nose against Emily's.

"No, shouldn't we go over the plans again?"

"No. Get out of here." Andrea said and Matt ran off, Emily scoffed and walked out only to have Andrea grab her arm.

"You fuck this up and I'll kill you Prentiss, I'll skin you alive then rip your limbs from your body, tear your eyes out and feed them to that damn dog." Andrea snarled and Emily nodded.

"Yeah I get it."

"Good, get out of here." Andrea said and Emily rolled her eyes, but left without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, Shit, shit." Emily said as she kept pressure on the cut across Matt's wrists. "Come on Matt, you can't leave me with her."

"Get up!" Andrea said kicking Emily's side. "If he wants to die, if he wants to be weak then we'll let him be."

"He's not weak! He just realized you're fucking nuts and he can't get from under you without you killing him! That's what happened to Garret isn't it? You killed him."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm going to help him." Emily yelled and went to help Matt but Andrea grabbed the back of her head wrenching her up.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Andrea said and threw Emily against the wall, she bent down next to Matt. "You're going to die here, you were always pathetic, worthless. Susan come here." She said and Matt's eyes widened.

"Susan no!" Matt yelled and tried to get enough energy up to get up, Andrea was faster she pushed him back down and stepped on his wrist.

"Susan now!" Andrea yelled and the girl walked into the room, Emily struggled to get up and grab the seven year old before she saw her brother laying on the ground. "Move and I'll kill her." Andrea warned as Susan walked up to Andrea. "See how weak your brother is? How he couldn't even handle this life?" Andrea said to Susan who just nodded. "You'll be stronger than him won't you?"

"I promise I will."

"Good, we're going to sit here and watch him die." Andrea said and Susan nodded.

"Andrea this is nuts." Emily said only to get smacked.

"I said stay out of it. You need to learn your place pup." She snarled and Emily shrunk back.

"I've called emergency people already, if they come in here and see you standing over him they'll arrest you."

"Damn it Emily." Andrea said grabbing Susan's arm, she went over to Emily and grabbed her arm. "If you live Matt I want you back here tomorrow, piece of shit." She snarled and kicked him as she walked by.

"Hold on Matt." Emily said only to get hit by Andrea again.

"Shut up." She yelled pushing her into the car, she threw Susan in after her, quickly getting in and getting away from the house as fast as possible.

"Is he going to live?" Susan asked Emily.

"I hope so." Emily whispered back. When the car stopped Emily wasn't surprised when Andrea pulled her out and started to hit her.

"You aren't allowed to choose what happens Prentiss! I do. Only me." She screamed hitting Emily, who just kept taking the hits. Susan watched helpless from the car not sure if Matt would make it, or if she would be next in the beatings. She started to shake and cry as Emily started to slowly slip into an unconscious state. She screamed when Andrea hit her, Matt told her that the more she screamed the harder Andrea would hit but she couldn't help it. He also told her one day she'd just stop feeling all together, she prayed that day would come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walked in her mother's door and collapsed on the ground as soon as the door was shut, Albert her mother's house keeper walked by and saw her. Sighing he picked her up and took her into the bathroom, drawing a bath for her.

"You should stop hanging out with that bitch if she's going to do this to you." He said as he striped the blood soaked clothing from her.

"Mom would kill me." Emily flinched as the dried cuts reopened; Albert started pushing at her cheek bone.

"It's broken." He said.

"Have you heard word from Matt?"

"No, why?"

"He tried to kill himself."

"Oh good lord…" Albert gasped. "Are you sure… what if Andrea did it?"

"I just need to soak." Emily sighed and pulled herself into the hot water.

"Emily, I don't want you seeing her."

"She'll kill everyone. She's got little Susan under her power now too." Emily sighed as she slipped further into the hot water.

"You need or want anything?" Albert asked standing up.

"Tea… and maybe something to eat, and pain reliever."

"Alright Em, and we're taking you to get checked out."  
>x-x-x<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." JJ said making Emily look down at her. "She broke your cheek bone?"

"She did…"

"Why'd you stay?" JJ asked concern in her eyes.

"I stayed to protect Susan."

"No… why did you stay before she came along?

"We were together before it… We were together."

"Do I even want to know how you could love someone like that?"

"I didn't really love, I was just scared." Emily said looking down at JJ, she ran her hand through JJ's hair. "It was a long time ago, things are much different now."

"Tell me more…" JJ said and Emily nodded.

"She started thinking she could get away with anything."

x-x-x

Emily walked slowly behind the security guard that would in minutes walk into the bank where Andrea would jump him and he'd be dead. Matt was walking behind her, he was just released from the hospital still had a damn bracelet on to say who he was. Emily picked the guy's gun as he walked in and watched as Andrea jumped him lining him up with the other guards, Emily held the gun but not for longer than a minute when Andrea grabbed it away.

"Matt, get out of here…" Emily pleaded and she started to walk away, back out.

"Emily… Stop right there…" Andrea yelled and Emily hesitated.

"No…" She said taking a step, she felt the pain before hearing the gun go off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, they make me very happy. Sadly only one part left after this. Enjoy.

x-x-x

Matt looked at Emily then Andrea, he wasn't sure what to do, if he ran he could be shot, he stayed he'd go to jail.

"Matt…" Andrea warned and Matt ran over to her and Susan, he looked back at Emily, Andrea got her wish Emily wouldn't be around to stop her. A guard moved to Emily and put pressure on the wound.

"If you can hear me make a fist." He whispered, Emily made a fist. "Good now you were hit with a real bullet unfortunately, she sucks at aim so you'll be ok, but Spencer over there tripped the alarm, cops are going to be here soon and she'll go down for this, but you need to flip on her." He spoke quickly and looked over his shoulder. "And someone else is down." Emily started to move trying to get away from him. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself more. The woman will be ok and she's just protecting her child." He told her.

"Sir…move." Emily could hear Andrea's voice she was right behind them. The man didn't move, he was protecting her.

"I can't let you hurt her and you have no way out. The cops will be here any minute." He said standing up. Andrea had no qualms shooting him; he would be her downfall later.

"Matt, grab Emily, she'll flip if we leave her." Andrea said as she walked out of the building. Matt picked Emily up and followed Andrea out. Susan stood over the officer watching him, she knew him, he was her friend's uncle, Andrea walked back to her.

"I taught you a job for a reason." She said as Susan started to cry, Andrea sighed and took out a knife, she cut an A into the man's shoulder. She grabbed Susan and left.

x-x-x

"You good for tonight?" Emily asked JJ.

"Did he live?"

"No, his name was Jonathan Tyson, he bled out."

"Is that why you have a scar on your shoulder?"

"Yes," Emily said as JJ pulled her shirt off her shoulder exposing a nasty looking scar. She knew that Emily had a hard time talking about it but at the same time was proud of it, for what reason JJ didn't know.

x-x-x

JJ rolled over and answered her phone.

"Jareau." She listened to the man talk how they found another body. "Sir, your file is on my desk, I'll gather the team now." JJ said hanging up "Alright time to go." JJ said pushing Emily's shoulder. "Four dead bodies with the same marks on them." JJ said as she walked to the bathroom. "If you hurry we can stop for breakfast." She said watching Emily get up.

x-x-x

"Alright Prentiss, Reid take the morgue, Morgan and Rossi the last crime scene, and JJ and I will go to the department." Hotch said and everyone went their separate ways. Reid looked at Emily as he drove.

"How's JJ?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb you two always come in together now. She smiles more, I'm not as dumb as you think with people."

"Never said you were dumb." Emily said. "She's good, Still won't talk about how she almost got forced from her job."

"Well I wouldn't either." Reid said. "How are you?"

"Nutters passed away a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Stupid cat ate rat poison." Emily said.

"You want another cat?"

"Nope, I promised JJ a puppy when Nut died, thinking the cat would live till he was at least ten."

"How old was he?"

"Three."

"Wow…"

"Dumb cat, come on lets look at dead people."

"Don't sound so cheery about it." He said as they walked in. "Hey, you worked in Houston a few years back." Reid said shaking the doctor's hand.

"You grew up." The man chuckled.

"Alright doc, what do you have for us?" Emily asked.

"Two bullets to the chest and my favorite an A carved…"

"Into the shoulder." Emily said. "Reid I know who we're looking for."

"See ya doc." Reid said following Emily.

"JJ, call the team back, get them at the department, Andrea's in town. Hand your phone to Hotch please."

"Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Do not let JJ out of your sights." Emily said then got in the SUV.

"Emily is everything alright?"

"This girl is crazy and in a rage…"

x-x-x

"Her name is Andrea Bohr, She's been arrested for murder, assault, and robbery. She's been around for just over thirty eight years, nearly killed me when I was sixteen." Emily said.

"How sure are you?"

"Jonathan Tyson, it's her first, he saved me." Emily said as Garcia typed away.

"She's right sir."

"Also," Emily showed the scar on her shoulder. "It was an A…" Hotch nodded.

"How dangerous is she?"

"She shot me without hesitating, allowed our friend Matt to bleed out on her floor, and drowned Susan, Matt's baby sister."

"In other words she's dangerous." JJ said "Sir can we get protection detail for Emily?"

"I don't want it… Actually… I'd like to resign."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what?" JJ walked up to Emily stepping in front of her. "Em are you sure?"

"JJ I'm not going to let Prentiss quit." Hotch said. "I know you'll go out there and just kill her yourself so I'm not letting you do that."

"You can't stop me from resigning?"

"Wanna bet? You quit I'll have you arrested for… seventy two hours." Hotch warned.

"You won't find her that fast." Emily warned.

"I can try."

"Fine." Emily huffed and walked out.

"Morgan stay with her." Morgan nodded and chased after Emily.

"Hotch…"

"I'd put you on her but I need you to tell me everything you know about her. What shes told you."

"It's not my story to tell."

"It is now."

x-x-x

Past

Albert walked over Emily's bed Elizabeth couldn't make it away from her work. He looked down at the girl and sighed, this would be the last time Emily had to suffer because of Andrea, he was taking her back to the states, back home. When she was better he'd never say anything about her cutting, he'd notice it, she'd throw it in his face. But the day the A was unrecognizable the cutting stopped.

x-x-x

Present

"Emily… what are you going to do, you can't find her without us, and you're dead if you go in alone."

"Morgan, she killed those people."

"You can't stop her yourself."

"I can try."

"Tell me what you know."

"She's looking for someone, and I'm guessing it's me. We need to call my mother…"

"Alright, I'll do it." Morgan said walking away, Emily looked over her shoulder and started down the road, minutes later she was out of sight from Morgan. She quickly made her way to her mother's old home. Looking around as she walked toward it she was expecting to be dead in seconds. She walked in the front door and saw Albert laying on the ground.

"Albert." She ran over to him pressing down on the bullet wound in his chest.

"Run… trap." He gasped out.

"Emily… poor young little Emily. Didn't know Andrea was out of jail huh?" Emily looked up at Andrea, life hadn't treated the girl well, her face had two very long scars running down her face.

"Andrea you don't want to keep this life up." Emily said.

"Says the girl that had a chance to stop me." Andrea said pulling a gun out, pointing it at Emily. "I've been watching you, that blonde she's very nice, paid for my coffee the other day. Your friend Derek Morgan, he's a player but he's not a very good profiler. He couldn't even tell that I was a killer."

"Andrea... put the gun down, you know I'm a better shot than you, and you know Albert will kill you if you kill me."

"I will shoot him after I kill you." Andrea sneered and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You'll never be able to kill him, he hates you." Emily smirked. She pulled her gun out pointing it at Andrea.

"Emily, dear sweet Emily… how's your mom doing? Always hated me, the bitch."

"How about yours? She hated you too, is that what set you off? Her saying she hates you?"

"Does that blonde know you slept with Matthew? And Susan? And me?"

"You know I only slept with you."

"Emily put the gun down." Andrea said sternly. "Do it now."

"Don't…" Albert grasped her arm.

"I…"

"I'll kill him, I swear I will. I've kicked your ass once I can still do it. Put the god damn gun down." Andrea yelled and Emily started to get confused, she felt like a sixteen year old again.

"Emily… don't you dare put that gun down." JJ said as she stepped inside gun trained on Andrea. Hotch, and the others guns aimed at Andrea fanned out in the rest of the room.

"Oh look your family is coming to help. I wonder if you'll kill one of them for me… do that won't you love? Turn a gun on them for me… Go ahead, the scrawny one."

"Emily don't listen to her."

"Do it!"

"Em, listen to me, you aren't under her control, you aren't submissive to her." JJ said.

"Emily… look at me." Morgan said. "We have your back honey."

"Emily remember Matt, oh how he begged you to save him that day, and Susan? She screamed and fought as hard as she could till the last moment. I can do the same to them all if you don't leave with me now."

"Emily don't…" JJ begged.

"Emily I control you still, you know this." Andrea said and slowly Emily started wavering. JJ stepped forward and Andrea turned her gun toward her. "Step back, I'll kill you."

"JJ step back." Hotch said and then Emily moved, pointing her gun back at Andrea she pulled the trigger as fast as she could.

x-x-x

"Why'd you kill her?"

"Because she was going to kill JJ."

"Yet you loved her?"

"I did, but I loved JJ more."

"What happened to Albert?"

"He's currently in St. Thomas with my mother, a relaxing vacation after his most recent accomplishment."

"Oh and what was that?"

"Wedding JJ and myself."

"Oh…"

"Sir, I understand why I have to go through this, and I understand that I have no job till I get through with this, but tell me this. Who wouldn't kill an ex lover for their current lovers safety?" Emily asked then stood up. "Our times up, think it over." She smiled and walked out, JJ was sitting outside the door waiting.

"Well Mrs. Jareau I see you are free now."

"That I am."

"Care for lunch on me?"

"That'd be lovely." Emily smiled and kissed JJ. She may be scared because of Andrea and may have doubted where her allegiances lied for a moment in time but now, she knew who her true family was, and that was better than being called a pup or having a pack.

x-x-x

a/n: That's all I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
